Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some computing environments, such as ubiquitous computing (ubicomp), may include devices that require low energy usage due to a reliance on batteries or other types of portable power sources. In some implementations, multi-core architectures have shown an ability to provide a power and energy efficient platform compared to monolithic core architectures and may be well suited for ubicomp devices or other types of low power computing devices. Furthermore, ubicomp devices or other types of low power computing devices may incorporate a multi-core architecture that executes parallel or multithreaded programs to complete computational tasks. Therefore, mechanisms that allow parallel or multithreaded programs to be executed using as little energy as possible are important due to a computing device's possible reliance on a battery or other type of portable power source.